reidgfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Ringtone Studios
Cartoon Ringtone Studios is a new Studio that will make many new movies, television series and video games. TV Series Original #Salty Squarepants #New Peanuts #Auto B Good 2 #Scoop the Train #The Adventures of Margo in Paris #Tangled (TV series) #Muppetstudios #''Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees!'' #''BrawlVision'' #''Disney chanel'' #''Clan'' #''Super 3'' #''lasiete'' New #Ball-in-the-Box #''9: The Animated Series'' #Cobra Rangers #''Disney Channel: All-Star Party!'' #Star Wars Guy #Bugs Bunny and Trista Jones #Dennis the Young Frankenstein #What's New, Salty-Doo? #Geotrax: The Series #House of Mouse Sitcoms *Toy Story 3: Wallstreet Report Video Games #Kingdom Hearts III #Disney Channel All Star Party 2: Phineas and Ferb: Jessica Green's Adventure #Fish Hooks: The Movie Video Game #Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Jake and the Beast (video game) #The Lion King: Twilight Films Owned films #Tom Sawyer and Huckleberry Finn's Big River Rescue #Derek of the Jungle (film) #Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Meets Sora #''Buzz Lightyear 2: Sora Meets It'' #''Buzz Lightyear 3: Sora's Final Year'' #Pirates of the Carribean 1/12 #The Spongebob Squarepants Movie 2 #Star Wars: Episode VII: Return of the Jedi 1/12 #Toy Story 3: A Producer's Version #The Great Muppet Adventure #Muppet Toy Story 2 #Attack of the 50-Feet Prawn: A Muppet Movie #9-2 #[[The Eds Adventures|''The Eds Adventures ]](series) #Luxo Jr. + Fifi #[[Matthew Crosby: The Disney Adventure|''Matthew Crosby: The Disney Adventure]]Matthew Crosby: The Disney Adventure #Cobra Rangers: The Movie #''Estuacho the Rhinoceros'' #Aurico #Aurico: The Freaked Out Chameleon, Scared of The Phantom of the Opera (cancelled) #Invader Zim (film series) #Jake and the Neverland Pirates: Jake and the Beast (film) #6 #Lion King: Home on the Range #Jaws 5 (horror film) #DNA (horror film) #Dennis' Halloween-Thanksgiving-Christmas Adventure: A Dennis the Young Frankenstein Movie #Arthur, Melvin, Lydia and Jesse's Perfect Christmas #Family Guy Movie #The Lion King 4: Twilight #Neil #Short Circuit 3 *The Wild:Home on the Range Distributed #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Pirates of the Carribean: Dead Man's Chest #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Pirates of the Carribean: At World's End #Wizard101 #The Simpsons Movie #Starlight Express # # TV Specials #The Nickmas Carol #Bloo's Adventures of Toy Story 3 #Trista Jones' 18th Anniversary Spectacular #The Stitchpunk of Notre Dame #9: Beauty and the Beast #9: The Lion King #Thomas' Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the Workshops ([[Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees!|''Chuggington: Meet Thomas, Trainees!]] Christmas special) Episodes #Little Einsteins: The Little Mermaid #Movie Theater Choclate Milkshakes #Arthur! The Musical (episode) #Pirates of the Parkaway #Lava Lamp from the 60s #Mosquito 100 Race #Mystery with a Twistery (Regular Show) #Out of the Wilderness #Ghost Pirate Reality TV Island Show #Trouble in Tokyo #Excavator Escapades #Clash of the Titans #Cheesed Concert Tickets #Deluxe Dragon Danger Divison #Information Supertop Highway #Rollercoaster Extreme #Trista Jones Arrives #Forrester's Valentine Date Musicals *The Twilight Express *Bats *The Phantress of the Opera *Thomas and Friends: The Musical! *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Pirates of Jamaica *[[SpongeBob Squarepants's Big City Christmas Adventure (musical)|''SpongeBob Squarepants's Big City Christmas Adventure]] *Junkyard: The Musical! *Finnesota Characters Original *Wally the Worker (Regular Show) *Felix the Fish *Troy the Subway Trainee *Matthew Crosby *Aurico the Chameleon *The Cobra Rangers *Champion the Cow *9-2 *Nicole Jensen *Pizza Planet (racing team) *The Eds Adventures Crew *Bloo's Adventures Crew *Estuacho Dantoni New *''Jessica Green'' *Mist Lighter *Forrester the Broom *Trista Jones *Debbie *Pheonix the Wildebeest *Dean Arkenson (Diaries of a Wimpy Kid 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and 8) *Geotrax Teams *Neil the TrainJesse the Cow *Jesse the Cow *Melvin the Moose *Grace Davis *Shawn Jackson Closure The cancellation of Tangled and the box office failure of 6 bankrupt Cartoon Ringtone Studios. On November 29, the studio closed, and was subsequently replaced with the more successful Demo Reel Studios.